Forum:(360) Looking for....
Yea, I know, Im an ass for making you click and thinking you just might have something I may be looking for. Maybe you do. Anyway I am looking for: : a 660 Specter Mod with +100% Critical hit, and +4 into Slayer. : a Maliwan 'C' Pestilent Stinger with stats: 140+ dmg, 12.5+ rof, 55+ mag, x4 Corrosive, Very High Elemental Effect chance : a Maliwan 'C' Fulgurating Stinger with stats: 140+ dmg, 12.5+ rof, 55+ mag, x4 Shock, Very High Elemental Effect chance Ive got a few things I can trade, or I can help with just about anything (Underdome is a Thursday-Sunday thing). LoZ4Ever 22:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) (61) EQ300-B Bloody Equalizer: 1056 dmg, 95.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 2 mag, +22 regen, +60% reload (59) EQ300 Savage Equalizer: 312x7 dmg, 73.8 acc, 1.6 rof, 2 mag, +21 regen, +64% reload, <------------------------changed (59) GGN450 Fearsom Skullmasher: 301x6 dmg, 93.3 acc, 0.5 rof, 6 mag, 2.7x zoom (58) AX300 C Pestilent Defilier: 1077 dmg, 96.7 acc, 1.9 rof, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive (61) AR500 Desert Stomper: 459 dmg, 91.7 acc, 15.0 rof, 12 mag, +69% recoil reduction, 1.4x zoom (61) HX 440 Combustion Hellfire: 197 dmg, 78.7 acc, 12.5 rof, 55 mag, x4 Incendiary, 3.9x zoom (48) AX10 Savage Unforgiven: 349x7 dmg, 89.1 acc, 1.0 rof, 2 mag, 4.7x zoom (61) DVL29 Fearsome Volcano: 1100 dmg, 98.6 acc, 0.6 rof, 3 mag, x4 Incendiary, 2.4x zoom (57) AR0 Pearl Ogre: 285 dmg, 74.4 acc, 12.5 rof, 27 mag, +37% recoil reduction, x3 Explosive (61) DVL590 ZZ Fearsome Bessie: 1677 dmg, 98.1 acc, 0.3 rof, 3 mag, 2.8x zoom (59) Alacritious Rose: 1532 cap, 408 recharge (61) Impenetrible Ironclad: 2985 cap, 265 recharge (58) PNG2-50XC Impenetrible Fortified Shield: 2592 cap, 167 recharge (56) RPG17 Steel Undertaker: 1808 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.3 rof, 10 mag, 1.9x zoom (59) PPZ7.3 Liquid Orion: 811 dmg, 97.8 acc, 2.7 rof, 16 mag, x3 Shock, 2.4 zoom (59) RF.G Crimson Invader 256 dmg, 89.3acc, 2.6 rof, 12 mag, +200% melee dmg, +38% reload, 4.7x zoom (pistol) (61) KKA430 Double Anarchy: 155x4 dmg, 29.5 acc, 6.9 rof, 54 mag, +29% recoil reduction (60) SPR1000 Desert Bulldog: 632 dmg, 58.5 acc, 1.0 rof, 20 mag, Shoots Rockets, +6% recoil reduction, x1 Shock (61) 100 Thunder Storm: 364x8 dmg, 16.7 acc, 2.0 rof (61) 1101 Eridian Lightning: 728 dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.5 rof (61) 101001 Eridian Blaster: 273 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 rof (61) 101001 Wave Blaster: 546 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.3 rof (61) 10101 Cannon: 2183 dmg, 91.7 acc, 0.4 rof (61) 100101 Mercurial Blaster: 273 dmg, 87.5 acc, 9.1 rof (60) 10100 Eridian Flaregun: 286 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 rof (53) 10101 Eridian Rifle: 246 dmg, 91.7 acc, 2.0 rof (57) 101011 Ball Blaster: 252 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 rof (56) 101001 Eridian Glob Gun: 263 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 rof Updated what Im looking for and what Ive got to offer. LoZ4Ever 21:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Yo LoZ4Ever if you let me then i got good (legit) stuff for ya k? Gt: xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 11:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I've got a HX 4 C Vitriolic Stinger that I think you would like: 148 damage, 82.9 accuracy, 12.5 fire rate, 58 round drum, it has X3 not X4 corrosive but has the very high elemental effect, and a 2.9x scope on it. With my Siren, it procs almost every single bullet and is very lethal against the lance. I'd be willing to duplicate it for you, if you would wanna duplicate your bessie for me. Anyways you can just add me if you are interested at all, just leave a message that you wanna trade, otherwise I may just discard it. I'll be on around 10 PM central time on Saturday GT: ICT Venom i can upgrade ur skullmasher and crimson invader as well as give u more eridians for ur frantic bastard( ilike name) GT:bjorn222 Thx for the trade